


Accidentally Insulted

by Ro_Writes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien accidentally agreed with chloe, Chloe is a dick, Gender Neutral, He wasn't paying attention, Marinettes about to flip, Other, You had a shitty day, You mad but it's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Writes/pseuds/Ro_Writes
Summary: Adrien isn't paying attention to whatever the hell Chloe is doing, which causes him to agree with whatever she's saying. Unfortunately, it was about you.





	

You lay in the lush grass of the park beneath a tree that shadowed you from the harsh heat of the burning sun. Birds bellowed above you as they fluttered off to their destinations, singing songs of carefree travel. You, however, could not be so carefree. Your hair swayed slightly in the breeze as you thought back on your horrid day at school. You had broken your headphones due to accidentally stepping on them in your clumsy, groggy morning state, spilt milk on yourself once you had gotten there, been tripped multiple times throughout the day, and on top of it you had been teased by the most notorious bully in the school, Chloe Bourgeois. Now, you were quite used to Chloe's teasing, bratty attitude, after all she had turned just about everyone in the academy into revenge-thirsty villains that wanted her dead. But this time was different. This time she teased you, and Adrien agreed with her. She had called you fat and worthless, and added a high pitched "right Adrikins??" at the end of her sentence, and his stuttering "yeah" was enough to break your heart and cause you to bolt out of the building with tears pricking at the edges of your tired eyes. 

Before you had fully spun around to retreat from the terrifying scene, you saw Alya hit Adrien in the back of his head and glare at him as she whispered something to him that made him freeze up and go pale. You scurried off before he could get to you, knowing full well that Alya had just informed him of his mistake. Sure, he may not have been paying attention, but it still hurt nonetheless. You knew he never really liked you that much from the beginning, spotting the differences in the way he acted towards you versus the way he acted towards everyone else. He always seemed so distant when he spoke to you, like he wasn't paying attention or just didn't care. You had shrugged it off until now, but after this you don't think you'll ever be able to forget the fact that he dislikes you. 

That's how you got here, under a tree in the park staring at the titanium white clouds drifting through the baby blue sky. You sighed as you heard footsteps approach you, wiping any stray tears from your cheeks and refusing to look up at whoever decided to pay you a visit, though you had a good idea of who it was. Your guess was confirmed as the person sat beside you and whispered a small "I'm sorry". As you glanced over at Adrien, you saw the guilt plaguing his features that were staring at the soft ground in front of him. You held in the urge to roll your eyes. You didn't believe for a second that he was sorry, he barely even knew your name. You hummed in acknowledgement, but didn't say anything otherwise. He looked over at you with soft eyes and a heavy heart weighed with regret. You realized he was looking for a better response and shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, you weren't paying attention so I guess I understand." He shook his head, obviously expecting you to yell at him or get angry with him. "Yes, it does matter. I want to make it up to you, I was cruel." But it was unintentional, you thought. "I mean, okay, but you honestly don't have to. It's fine." 

His green eyes became determined and he pushed back a stray strand of blond hair from his face. "Are you free this weekend? Let's go out." Your face flushed and your eyes widened, your mouth partially opened in shock. You spluttered out a flustered response after deciding to throw your morals away and take the opportunity that was presented to you. "I-I, b-but.... O-okay." 

Marinette was going to kill you.


End file.
